


Kingsman内部特殊奖励

by Christywalks



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是Kingsman特有的传统，当一位特工的表现尤为出色，或者完成了他某项任务的第一次时，我们都会送出一份礼物。而至于你——拯救了世界——几乎可以算是前所未有的成就了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman内部特殊奖励

当Eggsy看到一身笔挺西装的Harry安然走入Kingsman在萨维尔街裁缝店的总部会议室，并泰然自若地落座于Arthur的位置上时，他觉得自己从肯塔基教堂屠杀之后便一直四分五裂的世界终于完美地拼合了起来。他拯救了世界，搞了公主的后门（虽然现在Eggsy看着Harry的不动声色的表情有那么一点后悔），而且Harry也奇迹般死而复生，在他放任自己被酒精溺死之前推开了Eggsy，或者说Harry自己的家门。等Eggsy确信如果自己再多抱怨一句Merlin和Roxy不顾情谊只向他一人保守秘密，自己很可能在半夜三更熟睡时被两个人眼无法捕捉的人影一刀抹脖子之后，Kingsman也终于回到了V-Day之前的正常运作轨迹上。换言之，叛徒被处理，空出来的位置有了新的提拔，Harry成了新任圆桌王，而Eggsy成为了他最忠诚纯贞的骑士。

所以现在Eggsy正端坐在Harry的右手边，装出一副自己根本不激动的样子等待着Harry布置给他自己作为Galahad的第一次正式任务。

“Arthur。”会议室的门上响起了两下礼貌的叩门声，一秒钟后Kingsman的军需后勤总管Merlin推门而入。虽然现在Eggsy的心脏正在砰砰跳动，但他依然敏锐地观察到Merlin的手中除了万年不变除他以外谁也不能抢的数据板之外，还多了一个扁扁的四方形盒子。研发出搞出来的新玩意？Eggsy这次任务需要的伪装？年轻的特工痴迷地盯着Merlin手里的盒子，感觉自己坐在桌边的每一秒钟都越来越激动人心了。

“啊，Merlin，你来的正是时候。”Harry朝进门的军需官点头示意，“我恐怕如果再多等半分钟，我们的新任Galahad就会死于焦急过度导致的心肌梗塞。”

“Harry！”Eggsy因为Harry这句淡然的调笑睁圆了眼睛，但很快意识到这副表情只会让自己看上去更像个青春期还没过的傻小子。年长男人微微一笑没再说话，只是伸手示意Merlin将那个盒子放在Eggsy的面前。被Merlin呈放与Eggsy面前桌上的盒子大约十六开大小见方，高五厘米，暗蓝色低调却奢华，材质做工非常精良。Eggsy用手指轻轻蹭了蹭盒子的表面，实在想不出这样一个盒子里面会装有什么。

“请打开吧，Eggsy。”Harry微笑说道，“这是Kingsman特有的传统，当一位特工的表现尤为出色，或者完成了他某项任务的第一次时，我们都会送出一份礼物。而至于你——拯救了世界——几乎可以算是前所未有的成就了。”

“哦，Harry，Merlin，多谢了。”Eggsy感觉自己的脸颊又一次烧红起来，他想说你平安回来就是我最好的奖励，但看着Harry满是赞许和骄傲的表情却什么都说不出。他已经失去了Harry一次，绝不想在经历一次那样的体验，无论是以什么方式。只要Harry只把自己当成后辈和同事，Eggsy也发誓绝对不会让对方知道自己这些天里满脑子都想的是什么。

“还在等什么呢，Eggsy，快打开看一下啊。”站在一旁的Merlin看到Eggsy迟迟未动，忍不住催促道。

Eggsy点点头，深吸一口气，手指扣住盒盖边缘。虽然不知道该期待什么，但Eggsy希望里面装着Merlin新研发出来的那副眼镜，据说Merlin即将给Kingsman全体特工的眼镜进行升级换代，为的是将来在面对近距离头部枪击威胁时眼镜能提前作出预警刺激。但究竟是怎样的运行机制Eggsy就不得而知了，因为Merlin目前只搞出了一副，还藏在他的私人工作室里。对于一个拯救了世界的英雄来说那应该不算什么大奖吧，Eggsy一边有些自豪地想着一边掀开了盒盖——

然后拯救了世界的年轻英雄、新上任的特工Galahad，自出生至现在除了目睹Harry“死亡”之外从未彻底震惊过的Eggsy整个人凝固在了会议桌前。

“这……这……”Eggsy知道自己的喉咙里此时此刻正在发出正常健康人绝对不该有的声音，但他已经顾不上丢人了，因为他的全部注意力都集中在面前，就算Valentine也一同起死回生都不会让他更震惊了。

“怎么样，Eggsy，Kingsman传统的特殊奖励你还满意吗？”Harry的声音听起来仍然是那样淡然优雅，仿佛身边的Eggsy根本没有差点把眼睛瞪出眼眶。

“你们……说真的……这不是……搞我吧？”他过了好久才结结巴巴地挤出这句话来。

“搞你？抱歉Eggsy，这里是Kingsman总部的会议室，恐怕不适合这种无礼私密的行为。”Harry抿了一口手中的茶，淡然自如地回答道。

“可是……可是……”

“Galahad，你对这份礼物有什么不满吗？尽管说出来。”好吧，Merlin已经开始叫他的代号了，Eggsy意识到自己应该赶紧把越长越大的嘴巴闭上，于是他伸出手去把即将脱环的下巴恢复原位，然后颤抖地从盒中拿出他拯救世界才换来的礼物。

“我……非常……满意。”

Eggsy颤抖地拎起那条摸上去无比柔软舒适的男士平角黑色丝绸银边、上面还用花体绣着“Galahad”字样的内裤，双手将它在身前缓缓展开，然后朝Merlin和Harry挤出一个能吓哭J.B.的笑容。

“很好。”Harry只留下了这样一句评价，然后就转向了Merlin，“关于布达佩斯的任务，你来给Galahad详细讲一下吧。”

 

***

 

虽然Kingsman特别奖励是内裤这件事给予了Eggsy巨大而沉重的打击，但他好歹是个心理生理都已成熟并且天性活泼开朗的年轻人，他也只花了两个周的时间来调整自己的心情，远比当时接受Harry的死而复生时间要多了。况且他得到的这条内裤的确非常舒服，摸上去简直像婴儿的屁股一样柔软顺滑，而且意外与自己的尺寸完美契合。

“你今天……着装足够得体吗？”与Eggsy偶尔在总部相遇的Roxy上下打量了他一番，有些疑惑地挑起眉毛。

“嗯？我这身有什么问题吗？”Eggsy低头查看着自己的定制西装。

“不，不是说外面的……算了。”女骑士的眉毛几乎要挑到天际，而Eggsy完全不知道她在说什么。

几天后他感觉Kingsman总部开始流传起一个有关自己，而且内容意外诡异的传闻来。

 

***

 

在那之后Eggsy陆陆续续地又收到了好几件Kingsman的特殊奖励，比如他第一次完成色诱任务之后那条根本什么都挡不住、完全就是三条绳子缝在一起的性感内裤，他成功阻止恐怖分子坠机图谋并一次性解救了三百名人质后那条印满了爱心的粉红色三角内裤，甚至还有他替研发部实验新型手榴弹结果意外事故被炸晕后那条作为安慰奖品的蝙蝠侠平角裤。只有上天，或许还有Merlin知道Eggsy醒来后看到床头柜旁那个暗蓝色的扁盒子时脸上翻天覆地的无力感。不过Kingsman的内裤正如Kingsman的其他一切，都如此完美，贴切，优雅，性感，让Eggsy不得不爱极。

时间就这样一天天飞逝而去，转眼间距离V-Day已经过去了一周年。Eggsy刚刚从炎热潮湿的孟加拉国回来，拖着他那虽然负伤不重但却被热带地区的气候几乎搞垮的身体回到伦敦，在看到街头怀念逝去亲友的人群时才意识到他加入Kingsman已经一整年的时间了。Eggsy的正式授衔虽然是在去年四月初，但他在心里一直都把自己同Merlin以及Roxy携手拯救世界那天看做自己真正成为Kingsman的一天。在那一天他将原本那个刻意暗淡与堕落的人生彻底抛在了身后，成为了现在这个可以让他的母亲、父亲以及Harry骄傲的人。

虽然今天不会有人为他庆祝，但他还是决定等一会向Harry汇报完毕后就去酒馆喝一杯，犒劳一下自己。只不过当他走进会议室时Harry并不在，永远驻守总部的Merlin也不见踪影，只有一个熟悉的蓝色盒子放在会议桌上，并附一张纸条：请至三楼西侧小型会议室。

没想到这次这么个普通的任务也能得到奖励的Eggsy有些诧异地打开盒子，发现里面装着的那条内裤也不是之前华丽多变的款式，而是一条柔软舒适但非常普通的灰色棉布平角内裤，而且乍一看上去尺寸也似乎略大。Eggsy虽然有些奇怪，但也没多想，只觉得自己的任务可能就只值这样一条普通内裤。他合上盖子后将礼品盒往腋下一夹，然后向着那件自己虽然从未去过，但并不难找的会议室前进。

小型会议室的大门紧闭但并未上锁，Eggsy推门而入后只看到一台昏黄的台灯在屋角亮起。他起先以为里面没人，但清浅漫长的呼吸声从昏暗的室内一角传了过来。

“呃……Harry？”Eggsy眯起眼睛分辨着坐在那里的那个人影，轻声叫到。

“进来，Eggsy，把门锁上。”Harry的声音听上去有些怪。并不是说他的情绪有多大变化，而是他说话的方式，随着年长者吐出的每一个字Eggsy都觉得自己的脸颊涨红了一分。Harry简直是在唇齿间玩弄着每一个单词，确保它们在那双薄唇上打一个转之后再落入Eggsy的耳朵里。

“哦好……Harry，我们干嘛要到这间会议室来？为什么不用楼下的？”

“我记得我告诉过你为什么。”Eggsy并不是很明白Harry指的是什么，但Harry没等他反应已经换了一个话题：“这次的礼物，你还满意吗？”

“呃，还挺满意？我可能得试穿一下，不过应该挺合适的吧？”

“不会合适的。”

Eggsy猛地抬起头来看向Harry，然后看到年长者从身前的座位里换了个姿势，修长的双腿交叉翘起，鞋尖在Eggsy的视野里晃出一番灯影四溅的涟漪。Eggsy勉强面无表情地吞下一口口水，挣扎地在Harry面前维持他正常的姿态。

“为、为什么会不合适？”

仿佛年轻的特工说了一个世界上最好笑的笑话，Kingsman的王者微微笑了起来，平常优雅的眼角在此刻的灯光下泛出一抹魅惑。

“因为，那是我的内裤。”

Eggsy觉得自己在那一刻感受到了装入Valentine芯片的倒霉蛋们被Merlin爆头的烟花绚烂。他眼睁睁地看着Harry仍然保持着优雅的风姿伸手解开自己西装裤上的扣子，然后右手按在拉链上，看着Eggsy勾起嘴角：

“那么你猜，我现在有没有穿内裤？”

如果这不是一句赤裸裸的暗示，那么Eggsy还是别当特工干脆回家算了。他仿佛梦游般走到Harry的身前，将手里的礼品盒往旁边的会议桌上重重一掷，然后跪在Harry现已打开的双腿前，用颤抖但也坚定的手拉开那条挡住一切该死的拉链。

“你……没穿。”他原本愉悦活泼的嗓音已经尽数沙哑了，眼光直直盯在拉链落到尽头后失去阻挡自动滑出的东西，然后着魔般凑了过去，轻轻吻在那半勃的柱身头部。

“回答的很正确。”Harry的手轻轻抚摸着Eggsy泛红的耳朵，于是年轻人把这一动作当做默许，张开嘴将Harry的柱身吞了进去。虽然在成长的过程中备受挫折，但Eggsy的自尊从来不允许自己为别人跪倒在地后做这种事情，这是他第一次替别人口活，而他一边舔舐着Harry愈发胀大的勃起一边觉得，把自己的第一次献给Harry是一件多么正确而完美的事情。再加上Eggsy能成为一名优秀特工最优秀的能力之一便是无与伦比的学习与适应力，他虽然从来没做过眼下这件事，但很快就无师自通起来。况且Harry给予他的回馈也是如此富有激励性，年长的特工仰头靠在椅背上，一只手插入Eggsy后脑勺的头发里，另一只手紧紧握在座椅扶手上，随着Eggsy唇齿和喉头的动作时而发出一声声抑制的呻吟。

Eggsy目前最想干的事情之一当属用自己的嘴让Harry射出来，但他的王显然还有别的计划。就在Eggsy准备一鼓作气时他被Harry停下了动作，Kingsman的王虽然衣冠不整，最脆弱的部位暴露在衣装之外，但他仍然优雅地站起身来，然后示意跪在地上的Eggsy坐上自己刚才的位置。年轻人的心跳简直响如擂鼓，他隐约知道Harry接下来要做什么，但是那怎么可能，他优雅致命的导师怎么会甘愿做那种事情，Eggsy没法相信——

相信眼前的Harry行云流水地脱去自己的西装裤，露出布料掩盖下修长结实的长腿，然后用一种近距离用匕首将敌人一击割喉的速度与准确性解开了Eggsy的西装裤，拉下他的内裤。Eggsy的小兄弟自从他进入这件会议室看到Harry的那一刻起就已经不由自主地硬了，而他的主人此刻仿佛被困于魔法造就的王座里无法动弹，只能看着Harry赞许地对自己的勃起点了一下头，然后将那两条长腿一左一右地跨上座椅扶手，双手扶着Eggsy的肩膀将身体缓缓下沉。

“哦操哦操哦操哦操——”当Harry的后穴穴口与Eggsy的阴茎头部相接触的那一刹那Eggsy忍不住爆出一长串完全没有绅士风度的粗口，可是那感觉太过了，他从不知道两个男人之间这样的动作能直接让自己的大脑神经如此燃烧。Eggsy不知道Harry对自己做了什么，但对方的后穴感觉起来简直爽到爆，Eggsy在进入时除了在头部有些困难时其余都相当顺利。他的浑身上下都被Harry的动作惹起一团熊熊燃烧的火，某个部分尤甚，而Harry绷直脖颈咬紧牙关，呼吸随着Eggsy进入的深度愈发粗重起来。最终Eggsy感觉自己的勃起进入了一个绝不可能更深的地方，Harry也停住了下沉的动作，将头垂到Eggsy的肩膀上喘着气。

“Harry？你还好吗？”虽然Eggsy觉得刚才的动作应该不会有太大的痛苦，但他还是扶住对方的肩膀，关切地问了一句。

“哦你这傻小子，”年长的绅士很显然对Eggsy的不解风情非常痛心疾首，“赶紧把手放在该放的地方去！”

“遵命，长官。”Eggsy咧嘴一笑，终于把手放在了Harry那令他朝思暮想的挺翘屁股上，而他的嘴唇也黏上对方同样含着笑意的唇。接下来的两人的动作几乎像实现演练过一般完美契合，Eggsy从不知道自己的几个小动作就能让Harry发出如此销魂的声音，而他也第一次体会到什么叫和自己爱的人在一块，想多坚持一会都很难做到。他用尽了自己在前半段悲惨的人生、军队以及Kingsman学到的所有忍耐力，坚持了足够久，然后眼前一黑射在了Harry的体内。等他好不容易恢复意识后发现Harry也随着他一起射了，白色的粘稠液体将他们的衬衣衣襟以及胸口搞得一团糟。

“所以说，这才是Kingsman的特殊奖励吗？”等他俩喘匀了气，尽可能整理好被彻底毁掉的白衬衣，并且一人一个椅子面对面坐下（Harry严肃地拒绝了Eggsy想多抱一会的要求。“不，Eggsy，我们是绅士，在公共场合偷偷来一发是可以的，但是来完后不能再搂搂抱抱。”）之后，Eggsy终于问道。

“特殊奖励是有的。”Harry伸手将自己的一缕额发捋到耳后，高潮后仍然潮红未散的脸上露出一个看上去异常年轻的坏笑，“但我可真的不知道前几任Arthur送出去的有没有这种礼物。”他从座椅一侧扶手上朝Eggsy倾斜过身体，在那双年轻而溢满惊喜笑容的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下：

“一周年快乐，Galahad。”

Eggsy决定自己只是拯救了世界就获得了这样贵重的奖励，实在是个太过幸运的小混蛋。

 

***

 

“嘿，Roxy？”

“怎么了，Eggsy？”

“没什么，就想问你一下，你有没有在第一次完成任务后收到什么……Kingsman特殊奖励？”

“有啊，Merlin送了我一套能用做手榴弹、液态炸药、烈性毒药、失忆喷雾、甚至微型摄像机的香水套装。”

“……我真不知道该不该羡慕你。”

“你呢？你收到了什么？”

“啊，没什么，武器啊手榴弹之类的，也和你一样。没什么特别的啦。”

“……真的？不过话说回来，老兄，你虽然现在终于知道穿着从头到尾都的得体了，但是有些……衣物的尺寸是不是不是太对？”

“你什么意思？”

“好吧，我跟你明讲，你之前是不是有一段时间西装裤下面一直都不穿内裤，而现在终于穿内裤了，尺寸还总是买大一号？”

重重地伸手捂住脸，Eggsy今天在Kingsman的人生依旧如此充满惊喜。

（看着监控的Merlin老师依旧笑得很诡异。）

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> PS:此梗来自强烈要求我写EH的47同志，她给我讲了一个科林叔因为只穿内裤在家遇险，然后就经常上节目被人送内裤的故事，然后我就脑洞大开，觉得KSM内部送内裤也是个不错的梗嘛
> 
> 以及，我真的不会写肉原谅我原谅我原谅我


End file.
